


Rahadin Eats a Bug

by Red_Shepherds



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Crack, Gen, Gross, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Rahadin is a gross little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shepherds/pseuds/Red_Shepherds
Summary: Rahadin is a nasty little man and this is crack fic about that. We should all talk about him like Jenna Marbles talks about Kermit.
Kudos: 5





	Rahadin Eats a Bug

Rahadin was having a wonderful day about Castle Ravenloft. The screaming of thousands followed him, and he wasn't bothered, because he was a disgusting, nasty little man. 

The castle was very clean, because of the vampire spawn. Holsum in particular was good for reaching those hard-to-get corners, on account of being so small. 

I'll have to punt him some time, Rahadin thought, "He's just the perfect height." 

Rahadin spotted something out of the corner of his eye, scuttling across the floor. Back and forth it went, small and enticing. 

Rahadin scurried toward it, on all fours, creepy, long, awful fingers digging between the stones. They were perfect for this, after all. His nails were obscenely long, his nasty crepey finger pads digging in easily. 

He snatched up the bug, and in a flash, it was gone, down his nasty, awful throat that only spouted obscenities. That done, Rahadin stood, and continued his inspection, searching for a very particular halfling to kick.


End file.
